


Inner Demons

by caprigender



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but not enough that things happen he wouldnt want sober, dubcon in that skinner has been drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprigender/pseuds/caprigender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer has a way with calming down his teammates and takes it upon himself to figure out what's been bothering Skinner. Skinner decides to distract himself by taking a chance at the pretty young man. Serious drunk talk happens. Serious oral happens.<br/>Tom Sawyer is trans.</p>
<p>I am not at all sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

“He’s not quite himself right now, you might not want to go in there,” Mina’s voice stopped Tom in his tracks, his hand hovered above the doorknob to the library.

His brow furrowed in confusion. “I just saw Jekyll downstairs, he seemed perfectly fine.”

“Not those two. Not this time, at least” Mina continued. “Mr. Skinner seems to be quite distressed by some turn of events. He neglected to enlighten me.” She turned a page in the book she was reading, or at least pretending to read. “I am letting him exercise his inner demons in the relative safety of the study.”

“Relative safety?”

Mina fixed the American boy with a worried look, “I found him in the Parlor on the third floor.”

“Oh,” Tom nodded. That room had been claimed in the name of Science way back when the League had first moved in to Dorian’s abandoned town house. A room that full of chemicals and glass vials was no place for any kind of demon, figurative or otherwise. Tom glanced back at the door of the study. “Maybe I should try and talk to him.”

Harker made a motion that seemed to say “Do as you will.” Tom nodded, pushing inside and making sure to close the door behind him.

“Skinner?” The room was as plush and lavish as any of the other rooms in the town house. The dark stained wood of the furniture shone in the dim gas lamp light. A bottle of brandy sat open on the desk at the back of the room. The caramel colored liquid was almost entirely gone. Inner demons indeed. Tom sighed and stopped up the bottle. “Alright, Skinner, I think you’ve had enough of this tonight.” He heard a rustling to his right and someone bumped into an armchair, scooting it a few inches across the floor. The invisible man let out his telltale chuckle and Tom laughed along. “Yeah, you’ve definitely had enough. How full was this when you came in here?” The thief only snickered again in response. “Oh, not talking tonight?” He asked the seemingly empty room. “You know you’re still no good for stealth right now, no matter how quiet you’re trying to be.” 

He felt a breath of air filled with the scent of expensive alcohol ghost along the back of his neck. Tom whirled around, grabbing at thin air. The space just beyond his reach chuckled at him. Tom flushed in frustration. The drunk bastard had still managed to get the drop on him. He glanced around the room for Skinner’s jacket but it was nowhere to be found. So getting him dressed wasn’t an option, but there were definitely other ways for Tom to level the playing field.

He was making for the gas switch across the room when he felt a pair of strong, wiry hands settle on his chest and pull him backwards against something warm and solid. His breath caught in his throat. Skinner had a habit of casual physical contact. At one point he’d admitted to Tom it was to convince himself he still existed. But this was much more than the friendly touches he was used to.

The invisible hands roamed across his torso, mussing up the fabric and setting loose a flock of nervous butterflies in Tom’s stomach. His lips moved against the sensitive skin of Tom’s neck, small kisses interspersed with gentle nips and rougher bites. Tom felt a whimper escape his lips, his cheeks and neck flushing bright red. His arms were pinned loosely to his sides and while he knew he could easily break the hold Skinner had on him he couldn’t muster up the willpower to try. Instead he leaned back to rest his head on the invisible man’s shoulder as lips he could not see continued to trail kisses up over his jawline. 

The two of them moved slowly backwards as more of Tom’s weight kept pressing into his drunken partner, throwing the two off balance and forcing them to readjust. Eventually Skinner found himself pressed up against the study wall and gladly leaned on it. Tom grinned. In a flash he tipped the scales in his favor, whirling around and pinning the other man against the wall by his wrists. He stared at the empty air for a moment before feeling his way up to the man’s face.

His first kiss missed entirely, landing on the rough stubble of the invisible man’s chin.

The second kiss hit its mark.

At Tom’s unspoken agreement, Skinner’s touch turned even more desperate. He devoured the American’s kisses hungrily, hands roaming up and down the man’s body, pausing every once in a while to grab at his ass or pull his hair.

Worries and questions raced through Tom’s mind and were just as quickly snuffed out by the all-consuming cocktail of lust and longing rushing through his brain. How long had it been since he had been touched like this? Months at least. And even then, Huckleberry’s hands had never been quite this needy and demanding.

He wrapped his arms around Skinner, pulling their bodies flush up against each other. His palms pressed against the warm texture of the invisible man’s back. He wasn’t at all sure how the man always managed to be this warm when he ran around entirely naked so often in the cold London drafts. If he had been a doctor, Tom might have suspected that Skinner had a fever. But Tom was no doctor and all he thought about Skinner’s heat was how good it felt pressed against him with so little fabric between the two of them.

Rodney seemed to feel something similar. He buried his face in the crook of Tom’s neck and let out a sound, halfway between a moan and a purr. As he tilted his hips against the American, Tom noticed a new development pressing against his upper thigh. He gulped and let out a small whimper. Rodney responded with a low chuckle. He nudged Tom’s legs apart, pushing the naked heat of his thigh up to rub against the younger man’s groin.

Tom bit his lip, feeling his face flush bright red. He concentrated on holding back his squeaks of desire, not quite succeeding. He felt Rodney beginning to slow down and tilted his hips to grind against him, craving the delicious friction on his clit.

“Wait,” it was the first word Rodney had uttered since Tom had entered the room. He paused and suddenly felt all the nervous embarrassment rushing back from wherever he’d managed to push it. He bit his lip and waited for the invisible man’s next words. “You…. Don’t seem like you’re all too into this, Tommy boy. Should I stop?”

Tom burst out laughing. Not interested? Had the bastard been completely ignoring how he’d been rutting up against his leg like a cat in heat? “Stop?” His stomach was doing nervous backflips but he managed to lean in and drop his voice to a seductive whisper, “Now what all gave you that idea? Cause I’m just pleased as pie to have you all over me.”

“Really, Sawyer?” Rodney chuckled and moved his hand down to grab at Tom’s crotch. His hand settled on the roll of cotton nestled in between Tom’s legs and gave a gentle squeeze. “Cause you really could have fooled me.” Tom froze, waiting for Skinner’s hand to move further, waiting for the realization that never came because Skinner backed up, disentangling himself from Tom’s embrace. “I mean, I’ve got an excuse, brandy and all. Don’t think I could keep one up long if I tried. But you?” He laughed again. “Too much a straight arrow. Emphasis on the straight I guess. I really should have figured.”

Tom frowned. He was glad the danger of being found out had gone away, but this was… confusing. He had half a mind to set the invisible man right, to grab his hands and run them up under his shirt, under the cotton bandages that held his shape down. Instead he leaned back against the desk to regain his bearings.

Judging from the imprint on the cushions, Rodney had taken a seat in the armchair just in front of the bookcase and was leaning to one side. He shifted. “You’re still here? Well, you mind passing me the bottle?” Tom shook his head. “Fine.” Rodney stumbled up from his seat and went to retrieve the bottle, himself. Tom didn’t stop him. There wasn’t all that much left, anyways. “Well, if you’re not going to leave, you mind answering a few questions of mine?”

“Go right ahead.”

“What do you want from me?” He demanded and Tom was not sure how to respond. “I thought it might be the sex. Made sense, really. Backwoods American boy lookin for thrills, sidling up to some loose-moraled invisible thief. I figured I could do that for you. You ever been with another man before, Sawyer? Ah, doesn’t matter, really. I was wrong I think. You don’t want a thrilling new experience do you?” Tom stood there, head reeling and utterly confused as Rodney took a swig from the liquor bottle. The amber liquid poured into the air, down his throat and slowly disappeared. “Nah,” Skinner continued before Tom could respond, “You felt sorry for me. That’s what it was.” He sighed. “You should know I saved your life cause I liked you, not cause I thought you would owe me one. And these burn scars? Don’t much matter when your looks aren’t exactly first priority.” He took another swig of the drink. “But the thing is, I was gonna play along, you know? I’m no saint. You’re young and pretty and I haven’t been touched in… well ages really. I thought I should take what you were willing to give me, right? Take anything I could get from you…” He laughed, “Hell, I would give just about anything to be on my knees sucking you off. You’re a pretty boy, Sawyer. You could have me wrapped around your little finger. I would do anything you wanted me to. Good, friendly sexual deviants are hard to find.” Tom felt his cheek grow hot at Skinner’s words. He thought about Skinner kneeling between his spread legs, tongue laving at his clit, arms wrapped around his thighs. “But I’m not about to do anything to you just cause you feel you have to. If you want me to fuck you, I want to know that for sure.” He sighed, “And I can take a hint.” The bottle gestured towards Tom’s stuffed breeches.

And that’s when Tom decided to do something particularly risky.

He turned towards the invisible man, “Rodney?” He wasn’t sure if he was holding eye contact or not, but he tried, staring directly at the empty space he had guessed was Skinner’s head. “Get on your knees.” He heard a whimper and suddenly the bottle of alcohol sank about three feet and the indents in the carpet told Tom that Skinner had obeyed.

He reached his shaking hands up to shrug off his suspenders and begin slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once he had undone a few buttons he tugged the cotton up and over his head, dropping it on the floor next to him.

“Sawyer, what….?”

“Shhh”

The bandages were next. They weren’t particularly tight or compressing, just enough to keep his breasts tied down and the rest of his torso built up. He made short work of them, his hands moving with the swiftness of experience. The bandages dropped to the floor on top of his shirt. Skinner let out a soft sound of understanding as Tom stood before him, breasts exposed.

He moved lower, unbuttoning his fly and pulling out the roll of cotton he used as a stuffer.

“I see.” Skinner muttered. He shifted forward as Tom continued to remove his pants, then his pantaloons. Tom shuddered as he could feel the man’s breath hot against his thighs and clit. He moved his legs apart, a silent invitation that Skinner took at face value.

Sawyer gasped out and bit his knuckles as Rodney buried his muzzle between Tom’s legs. His tongue worked slowly along the length of Tom’s lips, teasing and slow. Occasionally he would dip between the folds or move up to lap at his clit for a moment. Tom’s knees buckled and he sank backwards against the desk, spreading his legs wider.

He let his eyes flutter shut and his hands roam over the soft fuzz on Rodney’s scalp. The invisible man let out a low groan of appreciation, pressing his cheek to the inside of Tom’s thigh. The rough stubble of his face contrasted deliciously with the soft wet texture of his tongue. Tom arched his back, pressing his groin into Rodney’s face. The invisible man raked his nails up over Tom’s chest, pausing to twist a delicate nipple between his fingers. Heat pooled again in the pit of Tom’s stomach.

Rodney’s mouth moved hungrily, lapping up the American’s taste as if this was his last meal alive.

“Oh god,” Tom stuttered, “I- I didn’t realize you’d be so enthusiastic.”

Rodney chuckled. “You bring out the best in me, Tommy-boy.” He laid a delicate kiss against his partner’s clit before sucking the nub up between his lips. Tom groaned and doubled over as the thief’s silvery tongue flicked maddeningly against the little bundle of nerves.

“Oh Skinner, R-Rodney” he whimpered, figuring if he was getting so up-close and personal with the thief he might as well use his first name, “Don’t stop. Please.” The invisible man pressed his face further into Tom’s groin and the younger man wondered for a moment if the thief was still able to breathe.

He glanced down to see his own thighs clenching around thin air, his hands scrabbling for purchase against nothing, his own sex swollen and dripping, moved by a beautiful unseen mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, unsure if he was ready to watch this bizarre experience. Maybe next time Skinner could be persuaded to wear his coat and possibly some greasepaint.

Tom flushed again because he was already planning for a “next time” and really he was making a lot of assumptions with that. But his embarrassment was soon wiped away by the steadily growing pressure in his groin. Rodney’s tongue kept moving hard and fast against his clit and it was pushing him towards his breaking point.

He let out a strangled gasp as the dam broke and waves of pleasure rushed over him, muscles spasming around Skinner’s tongue and lips. His hips jerked forward, riding out the aftershocks against the rough surface of the invisible man’s face.

His tongue kept moving and eventually Tom had to pull back, pushing Skinner’s face out from its resting place. Small gasps of “no more, please” dropped from his lips between his heavy breathing.

In the dim light of the oil lamps Tom could actually almost see the bottom half of Skinner’s face shining slick with his juices. His mouth was pulled back into a triumphant smirk.

“Have fun, Tommy-boy?”

Tom huffed and nodded. “Yea. Lots of fun.”

“Aheheheh,” the invisible man’s self-satisfied chuckle made Tom flush red again. “Glad I could be of help.”

Tom leaned back and collapsed against the desk.

One of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen now knew his secret and it had gone… Better than expected. He grinned. Maybe the recent orgasm was rose-tinting his outlook, but he was feeling pretty optimistic about the future. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
